


Love from the Abyss

by PinkCrystal_Rose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCrystal_Rose/pseuds/PinkCrystal_Rose
Summary: Yugi has always been picked on, and chose to suffer through it till graduation. Entre Yami, a person with a mysterious pedant, and feared by every bully in the school. Tired of seeing Yugi’s brave smiled every day, Yami decides to extort Yugi till he has enough.The plan works, but what happens nexts was something neither could see coming.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Yugi held in his yelp as his back hit the wall he was shoved into, while the new bully of the school, Sozoji, laughed. The two goons he picked to join his gang looked at each other nervously, but did not stop their leader from having his fun. It was in the middle of the lunch hour, and Yugi happened to be eating his meal outside in a quite part of the school where hardly anyone visited. He had just finished with his lunch when Sozoji appeared with the two boys Yugi immediately recognized. They used to follow someone else around that also liked to bully Yugi, but that was before a mysterious accident befell them.

“I can’t believe someone like you hasn’t been scraped off somebody’s boot heel yet!” Sozoji said, with a sneer. His face then darken while he cracked his fist threateningly, and said, “Guess I’m going to have to be the one to put you in your place. Give me all your money or pay with your blood.”

Yugi looked past Sozoji to the two boys behind him, and saw the fear flicker in their eyes. He didn’t think they would let him go if he tried to run pass them, but maybe they would remember what happen to Ushio, and stand aside.

The dark smile on Sozoji dropped when he noticed that Yugi wasn’t cowering under his threat. “Hey! Didn’t you hear me!”

One of the boys walked up to Sozoji, and said in a nervous voice, “You don’t to waste your time on this one boss! I know others who are loaded with cash.”

“Yeah,” agreed the other boy, and added a lie saying, “Yugi is always out of money. He’s not worth the-“

“Shut-up both of you!” The bully roared. The two boys backed down, but the fear lingered in their eyes.

Yugi didn’t blame them. Before following this new leader, they were happily extorting money from Yugi on a weekly basis till, _he_ came along. Between the three of them, they had a feeling that _he_ would show up at any moment. The idea that _he_ would had Yugi’s pulse raising with excitement and fear; for them. Furious that he was being ignored, Sozoji swung out a fist, hitting Yugi in his jaw. Yugi saw stars as he fell to the ground. The two boys gasped, and over the throbbing of his jaw, Yugi could hear them running off.

“Hey! Where the fuck do you think you’re going!” Sozoji yelled at them. He then click his tongue then turned back to the boy on the ground. “I’ll get those shits later, right now it’s your beating time.” He crackled his knuckles some more to add to his intimidation act, but Yugi didn’t shrink, or look up at him to beg.

Instead, Yugi let out a small breath, and sat back on his knees. He used the back of his hand to wipe at the dirt that stain his face, and winced at the soreness in his jaw. The sight made the bully’s eye twitch, and his fists squeezed at his side. Yugi look off in the distance, not bothering to look up at Sozoji, as he said, “I wouldn’t bother if I were you. Whatever money I have, isn’t for you to take.” 

Heat rose up in the bully’s face at the flipped tone Yugi used with him. His mind screamed with rage as the demon he thought he had inside him wanted to tear Yugi apart limb from limb. He wouldn’t kill him, but he could put the fear of death into the small boy. Sozoji took a step forward to start his epic beatdown when a sudden chill caused the small hairs on the back of his thick neck to stand up.

His flight, and fight mod began to trigger, but since he did not know where the danger was coming from he stood frozen in fear for a moment. He then swerve around, and looked down to have his eyes connecting with a pair of dark crimson orbs glaring right into him. The color that had filled his face from Yugi’s words drained instantly.

Without realizing it, Sozoji took a step back for the person not much taller than Yugi. He couldn’t even process how the person infront of him resembled the boy behind him, who stayed kneeling on the ground. Sozoji tried to look away, but he felt caught by the hypnotic glow of those red eyes. Those eyes, those red flame like eyes stared at him as if he were the one that would be tear limb, from limb. Darkness clouded Sozoji’s mind, and then his vision before he collapsed onto his knees and fell forward onto the ground. In his mind, the simple bully could only wish to wake up for the nightmare he was trapped in. Later, when he would eventually wake up, he would stay clear of Yugi, and withdraw from school society.

Yugi felt a bit of pity for the new transfer student as he glance over at his hulking form. In junior high, he would have been a trembling mess at the sight of such a person. Now in his final year of high school, Yugi knew that were more serious things to be afraid of than just mass.

“You didn’t have to go so far,” Yugi said softly, as the person with the red eye walked over to him. “You could have just scared him away.”

The dark pants of the person blocked his view of the still body on the ground, and Yugi fought the need to shiver as a smooth, deep voice spoke down to him, saying, “Maybe I should have let him beat you till he broke a bone, or two. If you don’t like how I handle things, then stop being so pathetic, and get stronger.”

When Yugi didn’t reply, a black leather shoe nudged at his legs; signaling Yugi to stand up. The harshly spoken words rung hallow in Yugi’s ears, but he wasted no time in getting off the ground. He was use to harsher tones, and words that cut deeper so, he did not have any tears in his purple gem like eyes. Yugi kept his eyes on the large golden pendent his demonic savior wore around his neck as he stood with his back to the wall. He watched the pendent moved closer, till it almost touched his chest. An arm came up, and a hand planted itself on the space next to his head. Three years ago, such a move would have Yugi’s heart racing out of fear, now it did it for other reasons.

“Our lunch hour is almost up,” Yugi said, still looking at the pendent, “we should start walking back, Yami.”

Yami’s other hand came up, and gripped under Yugi’s chin, then gently turned his head to get a better look at the injury. Yugi hissed, but did not struggle. The area were the unconscious bully had hit was already a dark purple. The blemish made Yami wish he had done something worst to the brut. Yugi seem to have heard the thought, as he said plainly, “It’s fine. You and I know I’ve had worst in the past. We should really-“

“Are you wearing it?” Yami said, cutting Yugi off.

“What?”

Without clarifying, Yami repeated his question, and Yugi reached up to his school jacket collar and undid the top two buttons. Resting at the bottom of his neck sat a thin, black leather collar with a sliver buckle in the front. The inside of the collar were embossed words that Yugi couldn’t read, but Yami understood. Yami let go of Yugi’s face to touched the smooth leather with his fingers saying, “You still choose to wear it, even without knowing what the words mean?”

The pulse in Yugi’s throat jumped from the light pressure from Yami’s fingers sliding over the thin collar. “I wear it because I like it. That’s all.” Yami’s fingers stopped, and Yugi glanced up to look him the eyes. Yami’s crimson iris were now a lighter shade, and the dark aura that had surround him a moment ago was gone.

“And what about me? Do you like me as well?”

Yugi raised a brow at the question while carefully picking out his word. The wrong answer could make him late for class. “You know what I think of you.”

Yami tilted his head to the side looking perplex. “Do I? Or are you playing a game with me?” He then smirked at Yugi and lean in close to whisper into his ear, “You know how I love games, little jewel.”

Yugi’s eyes fell back down to the pendant as he felt a small change in the air around them. “I know,” he breathed. _Oh, do I ever know…_


	2. Chapter 2

Back before Yugi met Yami, he was constantly being bullied by his taller, and meaner classmates. There was just something about his small size, and round face that made him a target, and he didn’t expect it to get better in high school. Still, Yugi had hoped that a new school would give him a chance to start over; but that was not meant to be.

One month after school had started, he found himself in a similar situation with the head of the school’s disciplinary action committee, Ushio. If Yugi wanted to have a bully free life, he would have to pay for protection, and he did with the price starting at a hundred dollars a week. It worked for a while but, as the price of his ‘protect’ went slowly up, Yugi found it harder to keep handing over his money. He lived on his own in the small house with the small fortune his grandfather had left to him, which he used to budget for bills, and food.

Yami noticed what was happening to Yugi. He was the first person to noticed Yugi before any of the school bullies did. They were in the same class, and had lockers at opposite ends of the hall. He knew that Yugi was being extorted, and looked down on him for letting it happen. What really crawled under his skin was how friendly, and kind Yugi acted with everyone around him. Any bruises that showed up on Yugi’s face, or injury to his body was played off as clumsiness on his part. If Yugi can in with a black eye, he had ran into something, or got hit by a random ball while taking a walk in the park. If he had a split lip, he tripped over his shoe laces, and hit the pavement hard.

His ‘friends’ would chide him for his carelessness, while Yugi smiled, and laughed shamefully. Yami finally had enough when Yugi came in with his arm in a sling, and explained to his gasping peers that he had fell off his bike the night before.

During lunch, Yami cornered Yugi before he could drop off his already late weekly payment. “Look, I don’t care if you’re missing a finger tomorrow, but you have to stop lying. No one believes that you are so inept in basic human functions. Get your act together, and stop paying for protection.”

Yugi didn’t say a word, and lowered his head in shame, making Yami even angrier. He shoved Yugi hard against the wall causing pain in Yugi’s shoulder, and injured arm. The small envelope that held the money for Ushio fell out of his uniform’s jacket pocket. Yami snatched it up, looked it over, then held it up to Yugi’s face, saying, “Figure something out. In fact, tell Ushio that I’m taking your money now.” 

Yugi wanted to beg him to give the money back, but the darkness that suddenly surround Yami stopped him. When he told Ushio what had happen the brute click his tongue, and rubbed the back of his head. “Well that suck. That guy is bat shit crazy, but I guess this means that you are going to have to pay two people if you want to survive till graduation. Now, give me your other hand…”

That night, Yugi went to sleep crying, and trying to figure out what to do. How could he survive three more years of beatings, and extortion. He held the hand with the two broken fingers to his chest, and stared at the photo of his grandfather. The kind old man wanted Yugi to graduate from school, but he didn’t leave him much money to move, or find another school to go to.

 _He would be disappointed, if I dip into the money he left for me to use after I turn eighteen. I’m going to have to cut back where I can._ The house Yugi lived in was paid off, so Yugi chose to let go of the electricity bill, and cut back on eating.

It worked for a while, but then Ushio raised the price again when he felt that he should be getting more then Yami. Somehow Yami found out, and raised his price too. The gas, and water bill were cut off, and Yugi had to find ways of staying warm during winter months. He would go to school early to sneak into the gym’s showers in order get himself clean, and used the public baths whenever he could afford it.

The ‘friends’ he thought he had didn’t talk to him as much as before, but the smile on Yugi’s face never went away. Instead, in only dimmed. At last, it came to the point where eating became optional in Yugi’s mind. His stomach would growl in the middle of lessons, and he would be forced to stand out in the hall. Yami again confronted him when Yugi had to be sent to the hallway three times in one day.

He dragged Yugi to an old shed behind the school that no one used anymore. “Have you learned nothing! Why are you still so weak!”

“If you have a point, other than how pathetic I am, I wish you’ll get to it already. Otherwise, here.” Yugi pushed the envelope with Yami’s money into, and made to walk off to meet with Ushio. Yami growled, and shoved Yugi back. “Hand over Ushio’s money as well!” He snarled.

The demanded would not have bother Yugi if he had not gone a week without food, heat, and decent shower in his own home, but the idea that money he had saved for Ushio was being taken broke him. He couldn’t stand the idea of another injury, especially when Ushio promised to break his wrist if missed another payment.

Yugi pushed Yami away, and tried to run out of the shed, but Yami gripped him from behind and tossed him to the ground. “If you wanted to fight, you should have done it when you weren’t so psychically weak.” Yami mocked. The pendent swung back, and forte as Yami bent down to grip Yugi’s throat. The dim shed became filled with a heavy aura, and Yugi gasped at the sight. In the middle of Yami’s fore head shone a symbol of an eye.

Yugi half wondered if his hunger, and fatigue were affecting his mind. His instincts, however, didn’t care what conditions his body was in because right now, he was in mortal danger. One of Yugi’s hands shot up in a closed fist, and hit the side of Yami’s jaw.

Yami wasn’t expecting Yugi to fight back, and let go of his throat. Yugi used the brief moment of surprise to scramble from under him, but a hand gripped the back of his jacked. The next move Yugi made never felt real in his memory, or made sense when he thought back on that day.

All he knew was that he swung back with his arm, and hit Yami again. Yami fell, and something hit the ground hard with a loud cracking, then scattering sound. Yugi didn’t look back as he threw open the door of the shed, and slammed it shut. He ran from the place over to where Ushio was waiting for him, and handed the money over to him. The brute wanted to ask about Yugi’s state of panic, but decided he didn’t want to know in case it involved Yami.

Yami never return after the lunch break. Yugi felt a tad relieved when he didn’t, but feared that he would be waiting for him after school. But Yami didn’t show up to confront him after school that day, or the next day. In fact, Yami wasn’t seen around the school for a week. Yugi didn’t want to worry about him, but his sudden disappearance unnerved him. Yes, it was good that Yami wasn’t around to demand money, and that for the first time in three months, Yugi could eat at least two meal every day. The stress of not owning money to two people eased his mind, but the guilt that he many have done something bad gnawed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the second week, Yugi became seriously worried about Yami. He went to their home room teacher after school to ask if Yami had call in sick. The teacher was just as puzzled, and said that he tried contacting Yami’s house, but no one would answer. “I not supposed to do this, but that kid is really bright, and has never missed a day of school in his record. If I gave you his address, can you take his work over to him, and see if he’s doing alright?” Yugi hesitated, but nodded his head. 

On his way to the school gates, Yugi had a sudden thought about where Yami might be, and ran back to the last place he had seen him. In broad daylight, the shed appeared shrouded in a fog of darkness that made Yugi’s body crawl with anxiety. His mind screamed at him to run. To turn around, and forget that the place existed.

_No, he’s in there, and he needs help,_ Yugi told himself _._ Yugi gripped at his shirt in a tight fist, and gulped.

There was something unnatural about Yami. Something so dark, and dangerous that people either overlooked him so not to draw his attention; the way his classmates did, or acknowledged him in a worshiping way; the way Ushio and their teacher did. Yugi didn’t have to help him. Not after half of the suffering Yami had caused him. For a second, Yugi hoped that he could make Yami a forgotten memory.

He flinched, and shook his head at the thought. He would not become someone like Ushio or Yami, or any of the people who had hurt him in the past. If Yami was in there, then he would help him. Yugi stepped forward, and opened the door to the shed wide to let in the light. In the middle of the small room, he could see that someone was sitting on the floor in the dark. Yugi tried the light switch that was near the door only, to find that the bulb had burnt out.

Yugi really didn’t want to set foot into the dark shed, so he called out to shadowy figure. “Yami?” His voice cracked in fear. “Yami, is that you? Are you okay?”

The figure didn’t respond or move.

Yugi took a deep breath, and slowly stepped into the room, while his mind imagined the door slamming close behind him. The door remained open as Yugi bent down to get a better look at the disheveled Yami. His wild hair looked even messier and wilder as he sat hunch over his lap. Yugi was glad to find him breathing, and let out his breath shakily. “Yami, what are you still doing here?”

Yami did react to Yugi’s voice, or to his presence. His head stayed bent down, as his hand fiddle with something. Yugi glanced down, and saw the gold pedant that Yami always wore around his neck. Only now the big pyramid shape pedant was broken apart. The memory of the sound that had echoed behind him when Yugi ran away now made sense. The pendant was actually a puzzle, and a difficult looking one from just glancing at the pieces shining in the dark. In front of Yami, there were three odd, shaped pieces on the ground, and when Yugi tried to pick one up, Yami snapped at him.

“Don’t,” his dry voice cracked.

Yugi took back his hand. He glanced up at his missing tormentor, and asked, “Yami, have you been here all this time working on your pedant?”

When the boy didn’t answer, Yugi asked in concern but firm voice, “Yami, have you been here all this time working on your pedant?” Yami continued to stayed quiet while his hands worked to fit in a piece to the rest of the puzzle.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Yugi said, “It’s pretty dark in here. I’m not sure if you noticed but, the light bulb is out. Why not gather the pieces, and go home to solve-“

“A piece is missing.”

Yugi felt a twinge of guilt. The pedant was obviously very important to Yami, and he was the reason it broke. Still, he was hopeful when Yami spoke up and started looking around where he knelt, as if the missing piece would magically appear.

“Are you sure you’re missing a piece? Maybe-“

Yugi stopped talking when Yami’s head lifted up, and saw how grey the color of his red eyes were, and how dull his face looked. “I’m certain a piece is missing. This piece is supposed to go here, but it can’t because…” His words trailed off so not to say out loud what he already knew in his mind.

“Is it a family heirloom?” Yugi asked to keep Yami talking, and to see how he could get the now dreary looking boy back home. 

Yami scoffed lightly, and said, “Something like that. I need to put this back together. Without it, I…” He stopped to closed his eyes as a shiver with through him. He then looked at Yugi and repeated, “I need it.”

“Alright, but being here the dark won’t help you. Let’s get you home first, then I can come back to look for the last piece. I’m not asking you,” Yugi said firmly, when Yami shook his head. “I have to get you home. You like you haven’t slept or ate in over a weak.” Yami was about to argue when Yugi cut him off by saying gently, “And you smell a bit.”

The comment seem to hit a nerve, as Yami gave him an annoyed look and replied dryly, “How incredibly charming of you.”

“I’m just being honest with you,” Yugi shrugged innocently. “You like honesty, remember?”

The small quip for Yugi made Yami crack a small smile, and Yugi took that as a sign that he would accept his help. “Fine.” Yami replied.

Yugi took off his bag, and placed it in front of Yami. Carefully, Yami put in his ‘heirloom’ in along with the loose pieces, then stood up with Yugi’s help. He admitted feeling too tried to walk back to his home, and asked if Yugi’s home was closer to the school. It was, but Yugi didn’t have any heat, or water. He argued that it would be better to head to Yami’s home instead, and thinking that Yugi resented to much to have him in his home, Yami gave in.

The walk felt too awkward for Yugi and sense that Yami felt it as well. He had to help hold Yami stand because of how weak his body felt. There were times when Yugi asked if Yami needed a break, but the prideful boy shook his head. To help distracted Yami from his fatigue, Yugi started sharing small riddles.

Yugi ended up being impressed with how sharp Yami’s mind still was after being cooped up in a shed with no sleep, or food. He started out with simple riddles, then moved up to the difficult ones his grandpa used to tell him when he was alive. Only a few stumped Yami, but the answers always amused him. 

“Who taught you these riddles?” Yami asked, as they turned onto his building’s street.

“My grandpa. He’s not around anymore, but he would have liked that someone found them amusing.”

“You didn’t?”

Yugi gave a soft laugh, then said, “You wouldn’t either when the last slice of pizza, or cake is on the line, or you really need to use the bathroom and your grandpa throws a riddle at you.”

Yami laughed, then smiled, making some of the color he was missing in his face return. Yugi caught a glimpse of how handsome Yami was when he wasn’t being a bully.

“Under those circumstances, I certainly wouldn't appreciate a riddle.” Yami admitted, then asked, “What about your other family members? Do they like riddles?”

Yugi shook his head sadly, replying, “Grandpa was the only family I had left. I live alone now.”

“Oh,” Yami replied, then softly said, “I’m sorry. I also live on my own.”

They stayed quiet as they walked into the building, and got onto the elevator. The building was clean and plain, and Yami’s apartment appeared small, and simple. A few plants lined the big window in the living room, and on top a book shelf that was filled with books, and board games. Yugi had to remind himself why he was there before making a beeline to the book shelf to take a look at his game collection. He helped Yami walk into his bedroom then place both him, and the bag on the bed that took up most of one side the room.

The bedroom was lavishly styled with a white plush carpet, and gold trimming around the wall of the room. The bed was covered in expensive silks, and velvets in shades of royal purple. Above them hung what Yugi believed to be a real porcelain, and crystal chandelier. He wonder briefly how many other people have seen this room, or slept in it.

“You’re the only one.”

“Huh?” 

Yami chuckled at the embarrassed look on Yugi’s face, and said smoothly, “You’re the only one that has seen my bedroom.” He added a wink that made Yugi’s face redden instantly.

“The bathroom is through there I’m guessing,” Yugi quickly said, “I’m going to warm up some water for your bath.” He opened the door he guess hid the bathroom, and walked in without waiting for an answer.

Yami bit his lip to hold back another laugh, and waited for Yugi to walk back into the room. When he did, Yami nearly choked on the scandalize look on his face.

What Yugi thought to be the bathroom was really a walk-in closet that also happened to display and very _intimate_ collection of toys, movies, and books.

“That’s not a bathroom,” Yugi whispered out.

“Indeed not, little one. The mirror facing the bed is, in fact, the door you seek.”

“Oh,” Yugi said, trying to control his blush.

“No one has seen that room either. You are quite the privilege individual today. If you saw anything you liked in there, I could…”

“Bathroom through the mirror! Got it!”

Yugi rushed to the hidden door to get away from the subject of what he had encounter in the other room. When he opened the door, his mouth dropped at the sight of the room. He thought it would be a simple room with a toilet and tub, but the room was huge, and tiled with beautiful mosaic art. The simple tub was a luxury in floor tube that he bet had water jets in side. The shower area was big, and all clear glass. To his left was a door, and when he checked inside he found the sink and toilet. The whole layout of the room made no sense in his mind. The whole layout of the apartment made no sense.

Yami slowly walked into the room since Yugi’s reaction to everything soothed his troubled mind. Yugi turned to Yami, asking hysterically, “Just who are you! How do you have a place like this!”

“I’m too tried to answer questions right now,” Yami replied politely, as he walked over to a laundry basket, and started to take off his week old clothes. “The tap for the bath is on the floor next to the tub.”

“Oh, right!” Yugi walked over to tub, and found where to turn on the water.

“On that shelf by the wall is an assortment of oils, and salts-“

“I see it,” Yugi called out as he walked over to the shelf. He picked out a rosemary oil, and a lavender salt, and made the bath. 

Yami stood in his pants while undoing his buckle as his eyes slid over to Yugi, and began to wondered if the gods were testing him. From day one, Yami believed Yugi to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Beautiful, but foolish. He couldn’t stand the weakness Yugi demonstrated day after day, or the desire he felt to protect him. His last guardian warned Yami against such desires. Falling in love with someone of his own gender would shame his ancestors, and his former guardians, but most of all, it would disgrace his former self.  
  


He didn’t understand why his last guardian stressed this lesson so much before he passed on, till the day Yugi walked into the class room on the day of the school year. The guardian must have known that someone like Yugi would waltz into his life, and destroy his one chance of living a peaceful existence in this era. If he had just left him alone, the puzzle would still be together, and the darkness that was at his command wouldn’t be trying to consume him. Remembering that his pendant was no longer whole made Yami’s heart quivered in fear. Temptation or not, Yami was glad he was not alone.

“The bath is ready,” Yugi said, shaking off a hand that he used to test the water. “If you don’t need any help, I can go back to the school and-“

“No!”

Yami winced at his own frighten voice then took in a deep breath. His mind worked to come up with an excuse to get Yugi to stay with him longer; the whole night if he could. “I want to take a quick shower, but I’m afraid I might,”

“Fall?”

Yami nodded with his gaze lowered to the ground. He heard Yugi walk towards him, and stop where he stood. He then heard the sound of Yugi pulling off his jacket, and Yami glanced up to see him undressing. His face was so unexpectedly calm, and gentle that Yami felt a surge of repressed feelings flooding back into him. He began to wonder if his plead was a good idea.

“Do you need help with your pants?”

Yami stubbled out of his thought and spluttered, “What!”

Yugi pointed at his waist, and said, “You’ve been standing in your pants for a while now. Do you need-“

“No.” Yami shook his head, and finished undressing.

It surprised him how comfortable Yugi was around him, but suspected it was only out of pity. The idea soured his mood, as Yugi opened the glass shower door, and turned on the water. “Do you think you can stand under the water or do you want a chair?”

“I can stand.”

Yugi shrugged off the defensive tone, and stepped aside to let Yami into the spacious shower stall. Yami stepped up to the fixer and did something to turn on another shower head for Yugi to use. He gave Yugi a small look them began washing himself. Yugi washed as well, but took breaks from his enjoyment to glance over at Yami to make sure he was steady on his feet.

His eyes caught the way the water traveled down Yami’s toned back, but would look away before he went lower. He always thought Yami was a handsome guy, but his good looks were hard to see through all the misery he caused. Before Yami started to bully him for money, he had a small crush on the quiet, stoic student. Now, he just wanted to help him, and move on without getting hurt.

A little after ten minutes, Yami turned off the shower and made his way out the shower. Yugi stopped him, and open the door to step out first, and offered to help him when he noticed how shaky his legs looked. Yami also refused the help till he gripped the side of the stall for support.

“Isn’t it tiresome for you to be so nice all the time?” Yami coolly asked, as Yugi supported him while walking to the tub.

“Not as tiresome, as trying to be an ass all the time, I’m sure,” Yugi quipped sweetly.

Yami huffed, but smiled to himself. Yugi had a stronger character than he let on. “You still want me to stay?” Yugi asked. He hoped that Yami would say yes, since he couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed a bath.

Yami noticed the way Yugi was eyeing the water and smiled warmly at him. “I do,” he simply replied. Yami was grateful that he didn’t need to beg Yugi to stay as they soaked in the blissfully warm, and scented water. He let out a long sigh and let all his muscles relaxed.

“Thank you,” he said to Yugi, as he closed his eyes.

Yugi smiled, and relaxed against the wall. This was the first relaxing bath he had in three months. It wasn’t lost on him at how strangely comfortable he felt being naked around Yami. The guy was mysterious, and unpredictable, and Yugi was in his house naked, and bathing with him. _At least I don’t have to sneak into the gym’s showers tomorrow morning,_ Yugi told himself. He then rested his head back and closes his eyes.

A comfortable silence filled the room as they relaxed. Yami shifted, then peeked over at Yugi to see if he was still with him. His eyes opened wide to stare at the serine look on the gentle boy’s face. The warmth of the water put color into Yugi’s kissable bow like lips, and round cheeks. His light dewy skin made the dark line of his lashes pop dramatically against the top of his cheeks.

Yami’s eyes linger on his lips then traveled down to Yugi’s slender neck and shoulders. The water line hid his chest from view, but Yami recalled what the rest of Yugi’s body looked like from the shower. He remembered the light bruises that marred Yugi’s slender body, and the uncomfortable sight of his ribs. Yugi’s face, and clothes hid how skinny he was and Yami felt responsible.

Yami called out to Yugi to ask him a question, but Yugi did not stir. Puzzled, Yami scooted closer to Yugi. A slight panic filled him, but when he peered closer at Yugi’s face, Yami heard his light breathing. He sighed and smiled at the dozing beauty and wondered if he should wake him.

The voice of his guardian harshly invaded his head to remind him how he mustn’t get attach to any one, and especially the same sex. It would be wrong and perverse to feel love or lust for Yugi.

_But I could feel protective of him. Maybe some affection wouldn’t be…_

He sighed, and caress Yugi’s face with realizing what he was doing. Yugi let out a breath, but did not wake. The cute sound he made had Yami’s heart pounding and cheeks flushing. Again the voice returned with urgency, but Yami ignored it. What did it matter if he fell in love with Yugi? He caused him enough pain and torment to prevent him from loving him back.

“My small jewel,” he whispered warmly, as he leaned in closer to his face, “I will be your protector, and once my pedant is rebuilt, I will give you all you desire.”

Yugi thought that it was all a dream what happened next in the tub. The heat of stream from the water, and the smell of the oils clouded his mind, but it was a lovely dream. He felt safe and relaxed under Yami’s touch. A few months later, Yugi would learn the truth of his first kiss, and it was stolen from him as he dozed away naked in Yami’s tub. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Yami,”

Yami blinked out of his thoughts of the past, and lean in to gently kiss the bruise. Yugi hissed then sighed as Yami ran his tongue over the spot. He pulled back, and watched as the bruise disappeared from Yugi’s face.

“Better,” Yami remarked as he turned Yugi’s face this way, and that, “but I’m going to need payment for this favor.”

Yugi raised at brow at Yami, and had an idea what he wanted. “How much time is left?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Yami estimated then lowered his voice to a purr, adding, “We both know you have the skills to satisfy me under that time.”

Yugi huffed, and half-heartily rolled his eyes as a light blush colored his cheeks. He was use to Yami teasing him like this and admittedly it excited him, but he would never tell him. “I would have stayed on my knees, if knew you wanted your _payment_ immediately,” said Yugi as he knelt down. Yami chuckled warmly as he ran a hand through Yugi’s soft hair. He felt his pants loosen, and a momentary breeze, when a wet heat surrounded his member. Yami let out a hiss as his hand gripped Yugi’s hair before relaxing an arm on the wall to help with his balance.

Yugi sucked, and licked at Yami as the scent of the sandalwood soap he used that morning filled his nose. He loved the smell on Yami’s skin, and took him in deeper to the back of his throat then hummed, before sliding his mouth back while dragging his tongue. Yugi sensed the shiver in Yami’s body that his actions caused. Though he was on his knees with Yami’s cock in his mouth, Yugi felt the power he had over the strange male. He may not have the dark powers that the pedant hanging around Yami’s neck helped keep in check, but he had the power to pleasure Yami, and have him literally coming on to him on his knees.

“Ah, Yugi,” breathed Yami over him.

Yugi groaned as he swallowed the hard cock and reached down to his pants. He had done this enough time to how to blow Yami off, while stroking himself. Yami licked his lips as he worked on his breathing to keep from cumming too soon. He knew what Yugi was doing, and wanted them both to reach their peaks. He moved his head so he could look down at Yugi, though there wasn’t much to see since Yugi’s head blocked his view, and began to speak dirty to him.

“That’s my good little cock sucker,” He purred. “You get better at this every time.”

The tips of Yugi’s ear became red, but he did not stop his movement, and squeezed himself harder as he moaned in response. Yami groaned, and chuckled lightly saying, “Ah fuck, Yugi, you’re the only one for me. Only, you…” He stopped talking and closed his eyes tight as Yugi took him in all the way and sucked hard. Yami had only a second to warn Yugi before cumming into the back of his throat.

He cursed quietly since he was sure that Yugi wasn’t able to finish, and they were running out of time. His shoulders and legs shook as Yugi swallowed down his seed. When Yugi’s head moved back, Yami let go of his head, and quickly fixing himself as Yugi did the same. Yugi stood up looking calm, but not satisfied.

“We need to get to class,” he said, trying to sound normal.

Yugi moved to the bench to gather his things, when Yami grabbed his arm to stop him. “You’re still coming over tonight, right?”

“Oh, um…”

“Please,” Yami said turning Yugi around to face him, “tell me you will. I can make it up to you then.”

Yugi went red, and started to stutter on how he needed to study, and how Yami didn’t need to make anything up to him. Yami cupped Yugi’s face, and kissed him lightly on his lips to stop his sputtering. “Come over tonight, my jewel. We can study together, and afterwards, I want to spoil you.”

Yugi’s purple eyes glanced up at him shyly asking, “Do you promise that we will study first? I want to keep up my grades.”

“Yes my jewel, I promise.”

XX

Yugi struggled to breath as Yami played with him. His wrist were cuffed together over his head and chained to the headboard of Yami’s bed. As promised, Yugi and Yami studied together for two hours then ate a light dinner. They then showered, or tried to, as Yami kissed at Yugi’s neck, and gave him a slow hand job.

It had been two years since the first time he had saw Yugi’s body. Now, it was fuller with proper nutrition, and his creamy skin glowed with health. Yami pressed himself against Yugi’s plump ass, and ran a hand over his belly as his other hand continued to stroke him.

“Yami, don’t…” Yugi gasped.

“You want me to stop?”

Yugi shook his head, and groaned as Yami’s fingers slipped up to the tip of his member then gasped out, “My belly…don’t…ah!”

Yami grinned, and nipped at Yugi’s ear then whispered, “But I like it, it’s so smooth and plump unlike before…” Yugi huffed and made a comment about feeling fat, but stopped when Yami squeeze his hand around his cock. “No my jewel, you are perfect. You have no idea how good it feels just to hold you.”

Yugi laid his head back, and whimpered as he leaked out his percum. Yami kissed his jaw then turned off the shower. “Let’s finish this in the bedroom. I want you to enjoy this.”

In the bed, Yugi let out a cry when Yami flick at a nipple with his tongue, and twisted in his restraints. Yami chuckled, and spoke sweetly to Yugi in between light kiss that traveled down his body. Yugi’s head fell to the side, and his eyes happened to land on the golden pedant that sat on the bedside table. The object looked back at him with a amuse gleam making Yugi’s blood curdled in his veins. His mind went back to that day when Yami shared his dark secret with him.

After awakening up from his short nap in the tub, Yugi found himself having dinner with Yami while dressed in a burrowed white robe. Yami convinced him to stay the next night, but only if he explained the significance of the puzzle.

“It’s an heirloom from my past self, but it is also a seal to protect me.” Yami explained.

He held the unfinished pedant in his hands, and turned around to show his back to Yugi. Yugi’s hands flew to his mouth to hold in his gasp at the scars that riddled Yami’s once smooth skin. There were symbols that Yugi recognize as glyphs, and around them were scars that looked like they came from a beast’s claws.

“I was born with these glyphs as a sign to prove that I am a reincarnation of a pharaoh,” Yami explained as he turned back around, and set the pedant down. The scars faded away into his skin. “In my past life, I fought a terrible evil and won,” Yami went on, “I parted with half of my soul to do so, and my reward was a second chance at life, but my sacrifice came at a cost. Part of my soul would be fuse with the monster that is trapped in the puzzle.”

Yugi’s eyes with wide, but before he could apologize Yami hastily said, “The puzzle only partly broken apart,and the scars on my back are from an old injury, but you are right in thinking where they came from. Without the puzzle, the monster would tear me apart in order to avenge itself. Right now, I’m only partly protected.”

“Is that why you don’t want to be alone?” Yugi asked. Yami nodded with a sheepish look in his eyes. With a look of determination, Yugi said, “Then I’ll stay with you tonight, and tomorrow, we’ll look for the missing piece together _.”_

“Yugi.” Yami was about to apologize for his past behavior, but then remember an old teaching from his favorite mentor. _Let your actions compliment your words._ He got up from the bed and went into the walk in closet. When he came back out, Yami had a square wooden box and in his hands. “I’m sorry for tormenting you, and I want to return what I’ve taken from you.”

He hand the box over, and when Yugi opened it he just about cried at the sight of all the money he had to give Yami. The amount would be enough to have water, and electricity in his home again. Yami rub his arm nervously as Yugi stared at the pile of money trying not to cry. But the wave of relief was too strong, and a heavy tear dropped down with and audible _splat_ on the bills.

“Yugi, I-“

“Thank you,” Yugi wiped his face, then looked up at Yami with a smile, saying, “for holding onto this for me.”

Yami’s mouth dropped. He didn’t think Yugi fully forgave him, so easily. But his forgiveness wouldn’t be enough, and Yami swore to earn his trust. The voice that yelled at him to refrain from falling in love with Yugi became silent, and never bothered him again. It felt too soon, but Yami ran with his emotions, and embraced Yugi. Yugi yelped as he fell back on the bed, and gasped as he received what he thought was his first kiss. That was as far as Yugi was willing to go with Yami, but it took him a while to stop kissing Yami back.

Early the next morning, Yugi found that the missing piece had somehow fell into the pocket of his school uniform jacket. Excited at finding the piece, Yugi himself rebuild the rest of the puzzle. Yami was overcome with joy to see the pedant put back together, and began to fulfill the promise he made to himself to protect Yugi, and give him all that he desired. The first step was dealing with Ushio. A memory, that neither wanted to recall.

“Yami! Ah, wait-“ Yugi looked away from the puzzle as Yami swallowed him down. His toes curled at the electric feeling in his nerves. It was too much for him to handle, and he tried to twisted away, but Yami held his thighs down as he work his mouth on Yugi. The sweet sounds Yugi made filled the room till, he gave out one final cry. He laid limped on the cool silk sheets enjoying the after wave of his orgasm as Yami moved up to untie his wrist.

He looked them over to see if the cuffs caused any harm, and asked Yugi if he felt alright. Yugi chuckled lightly, and blew out a low breath, saying, “I feel fantastic, but I could use some water.”

Yami smiled smugly down at him, and reached over to the other nightstand to pick up a water bottle. As Yugi sat up to pulled the heavy blanket over their laps, Yami asked, “You know I can make you feel even better right? How you thought about when we could,-”

“I have,” Yugi said, taking the water from Yami, “And I think after graduation I’ll feel ready.”

“That’s not too far off, but why till then?”

Yugi took a small sip of water before replying, “I know it sounds silly, but my grandpa made me promise not to have sex till after I graduate. Actually, what he really advised me to do was wait till marriage, but I don’t think I can wait that long.” He stopped talking then looked up at Yami as he added, “I want my first time to be with you.”

Yami’s head just about exploded when Yugi mention marriage, and wanting him. During the two years of their relationship, they both talked about what they wanted out of their lives. Yugi wanted to reopen his grandpa’s store, and make games to sell. Yami could only think of two things he really wanted. One was to be with Yugi forever and the second, was to have a family. He didn’t share this with Yugi, and instead told him that he wanted to travel to new places. The idea of marrying Yugi didn’t occur to him till just now, but he wasn’t sure if Yugi would want to so soon after they both graduated.

“I want my first time to be with you too,” he said after a moment’s thought and pulled Yugi to him.

XX

Two weeks after they both graduated from school, Yugi and Yami planned their first night together. The planning, and preparation turned out to be fun for both Yugi and Yami. Yugi played with different sizes of toys, working from small to large, to train himself for the real thing.

Yami tested out different lubes, and ways of bonding Yugi up in rope. More importantly, they practiced safe words, and figured out each other’s comfort levels. When they weren’t having fun in the bedroom, they were busy working on the shop together.

The months rolled on by while the pair adjusted to their new lives. Yami had confided to Yugi that because he was a former pharaoh, he had an substantial fortune they could both live on. Yugi turned him down, saying that he wanted to find his own success with his store. The reply Yugi gave didn’t surprise Yami. Instead, Yami offered to help reopen the store connected to Yugi’s home.

Yugi was at first reluctant, but Yami found a way to convince him. The time Yami spent at his apartment became so rare that his plants started to move into Yugi’s house. Eventually, Yami moved in with Yugi, and the part thought that they couldn’t be happier.

Then the day finally arrived when Yugi felt that he was ready to give himself to Yami. Yugi bathed in the renovated bathroom Yami paid for as an anniversary present. He then changed into an custom outfit that Yami had brought back with him from an overseas trip. Yugi blushed as he looked himself over in the full length mirror in their dressing closet. The pure white leather corset with gold trim and eyelets, silk fingerless gloves, thong, and laced thigh-highs made him think of bridle wear. The only thing that wasn’t white was the black collar he still wore.

_My precious jewel_ , were what the words written on the inner lining. Yugi touched the collar affectionally as the door to the room opened behind him. When he saw the expression Yami made in the mirror, Yugi suddenly felt less self-conscious about his outfit. Yami was dressed in a pair of black leather pants with a matching vest that showed off his chest. Around his neck was a collar similar to Yugi’s that Yugi himself gave as a gift. 

“I’ve finished preparing the bed.” Yami said, while his eyes traveled up and down. “I was checking to see if you needed more time or if,-“

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Yugi replied. His eyes focused on the reflection as Yami the walk steadily closer to him. The love lust look filling Yami’s red eyes had Yugi’s inside twisting up into nervous knots, but he didn’t move or tell Yami to stop.

“You look like a bride on their wedding night.” Yami compliment as he put his arms around the shorter man.

Yugi snorted then lean back on Yami’s chest. His face tilted up as he said, “I doubt a bride would wear leather, not to mention do the things I’m about to do.” As last of his words left his lip, Yugi made a small gasp at the feel of Yami’s hand on his groin.

Yami nuzzled Yugi’s face then kissed his head, saying, “It’s what I would have you in, my jewel, and as for those _things…”_ He bit down on Yugi’s shoulder, making him cry out. In a quick movement, Yami had Yugi up in his arms, and carried him into the bedroom. Yugi pouted how much strength Yami had despite only being three inches taller them him. He guessed that with magical dark power came unnatural strength as well.

“You’re adorable when you pout,” Yami grinned at him.

“We’ll see how _adorable_ I am in a min-Mmh!”

Yami covered Yugi’s mouth with his, earning a low moan. Yugi’s fingers slid up into Yami’s wild hair as he parted his lips. Yami slipped his tongue inside Yugi’s mouth, making his eyes rolled back, to a close when their tongues touched. He loved how passionate, and possessive Yami got when he kissed him, and nearly whined when Yami pulled back.

Yami gently chuckled then asked, “Do you remember your word,” while setting Yugi on the bed.

Yugi nodded, and held out his wrist. “Peaches,” he said softly. Yami took his wrist and blew lightly alone the soft skin of his palms. At the pulse of each wrist, Yami kissed them before binding them together with a pair of soft leather cuffs to that were linked together. He checked to make sure that they weren’t too tight then picked up a silk blindfold. He was about to place it on Yugi when he hesitated, and asked, “Are you sure you want to all this for your first time?”

“I’m sure, are you-“

“Yes,” Yami hastily answered, and blush at his eagerness.

Yugi smiled at him, and closed his eyes so that Yami could put the blind fold on. He was then guided onto the middle of the bed, and laid flat on his back. Yami licked his lips at the sight of his ‘little jewel’ dressed up, and bond. The darkness crawled under his skin, but Yami shoved it away. His partner was trusting him with his body, and Yami had every intention of worshipping it.

Yami pulled the chain linking the cuffs so that Yugi brought his hands over his head. The bed had been fixed with a bar so Yami could link the cuffs to it. “Give it a gentle tug,” he commanded, dropping his voice. Yugi did as he was told and tried to move his hands forward.

Satisfy with the restraint, Yami let himself settle into his role, and picked up a feathered toy. He brushed the toy up and down the skin on Yugi’s arm and tickled his underarm. Yugi bit his lip, and tried to hold still as his toes curled in the thigh-highs he wore. “You’re so sensitive my lovely jewel. I wonder if you’ll last before I can get to the main event.”

Yugi was about to quip back at him, but Yami place the hard part of the feather toy on his lip to stop him. “Not a word my jewel. You are under my power now, the only words you are allowed to say are, “peaches”, and the word “stop”, if you can’t get your safe word out. Nod if you understand. Good boy.” Yami cooed when Yugi moved his head. The toy left Yugi’s lips, and the feather brushed down his neck then over his chest. Yugi’s knees rubbed together at the tickling feeling ghosting his body, and felt himself harden slightly.

The bed then dipped as Yami moved over Yugi to straddle his hips. A soft sight was heard from above making Yugi feel shy under Yami’s gaze.

“You really are a lovely sight,” Yami purred. He leaned down, and blew a small breath over Yugi’s collar bone. “Just like a bride, my bride.” His fingers worked on the string on the front of the soft leather corset to partly loosen it. Yugi’s breath hitched at the light air blown between the part of the corset.

“I’ve wanted you for so long like this,” Yami said pulling down one side of the corset to licked at a hard nipple. Yugi pressed his head back on the bed while trying to hold in his voice. Yami smiled lustfully, and gave the nipple another lick before sitting up. Yugi heard the sound of small chains rattling, and squeezed his hands in anticipation of what may be next. He didn’t know what would be use, but he trusted Yami not to use anything on his no-go list.

His head moved quizzically to the side as he felt Yami attach something to the thin loop that sat near the buckle of his collar. Then strains of cool metal fell on his chest, and something cold began to squeeze his nipples. Yami asked Yugi to nod his head when the pressure felt right while he slowly tighten the clamps. When he finished, Yami sat back to admire the gold nipple neckless he had made for Yugi. “Beautiful. Now spread your legs.”

Yami moved off Yugi and went down to inspect the thong Yugi had on. Yugi spread his legs as wide as he could and waited for Yami planned to do next. Yami picked up his feather again, and circled it around the pale inner thighs and teased it over the thin string that held the piece of fabric together. Yugi wriggled, and fought to keep his legs from moving as they twisted away. The teasing bit of skin on Yugi’s thighs temped Yami as they jumped at the feather’s touched making him toss the toy aside, and lick up from the top of the lace stocking up to the jointed of Yugi’s pelvis. Yugi cried out and pressed into the bed.

Yami licked around the fabric covering Yugi’s growing erection. Yugi bit his lips and huffed at the teasing Yami put him under. He then gasped and moaned when Yami ran his tongue up the thin martial. “Becoming impatience are we?” Yami chuckled. Yugi huffed again, making Yami laugh. “So am I my love, but I need to get you ready first.”

Yugi wondered, as Yami tugged at the tied string on the side of his hip, if Yami meant to use the word, “love”. He never thought about it before, but Yami never used the word in any form of context. He knew Yami cared for him deeply, but he never thought about love. His thoughts on the matter tumbled out of his head as Yami licked up from his ball to the tip of his cock. Yami then gripped him and slowly pumped as he ran his tongue over Yugi’s belly. Again, the darkness crept under his skin and his eyes glowed a bright red as he stared up at his partner twisting in his bonds and fighting to keep in his voice.

Everything about Yugi was tempting his limits. The pure white corset, the gold chains clapped to his nipples, the gloves wrist bond together by black cuffs, and the sounds; those sweet sound Yugi made without realizing how lewd they were all set Yami’s blood on fire. He wanted Yugi badly, and that want awoke his powers.

Yugi felt a sudden chill in the room, but it disappeared just as it rushed over him. Then something began to wrap around his legs and up under the sides of the corset. He heard and felt the clothing rip apart from his body and the warm thing curled around his waist. He tried to remove the blind to see what was happening when something hot burned in his just under his belly. It wasn’t painful, in fact, it felt like a muscle being warmed up. Then his whole body began to heat up and wave of lust hit him making his cock leak and his breath hot.

“Yami,” he called out, unsure that former pharaoh was still in the room with him. Something slippery flicked at his clapped nipples and Yugi gasped and cried out for Yami again. A pair of firm lips covered his and forced open his mouth as a hot tongue invaded his space. Yugi struggled in the new bindings that cover his body as the kiss attempted to seduced him into a passive state. Yugi found himself coaxed into kissing back against the warm mouth as the slippery appendages continued playing with his chest.

In brief break for air, Yugi whispered out Yami’s name. The blindfold fell and Yugi blinked opened his eyes to find that Yami was still in the room with him, but he was not himself. The red eyes glowed down at him and in the middle of his fore head shone the symbol of and eye. Yugi looked around the room and saw nothing but a dark space where the bed still remained seemly floating in it. He looked down at his body and saw a dark shadow like tentacle wound around him.

When his eyes glanced back up, Yami cupped his face with his hands and lean in closer, saying huskily, “It’s alright my love. I’m still here.”

Yugi felt unsure, but didn’t want to panic. “Let me move my hands down.” He said firmly.

Yami kept his eye contact with Yugi as a tentacle shot forward on the bed and a _clank_ was heard. Yugi brought down his hands and touched Yami’s face saying, “Prove to me that you are still the one in control.”

The man above him took in a deep breath as his eyes closed. When he opened them, the glow had dimmed, and the symbol of the eyes had disappeared. The darkness steady as did the tentacles, but Yugi didn’t care so long as Yami was himself.

“Yugi, I-“

“You said love,” Yugi interrupted.

Yami blinked, not understanding what Yugi meant.

“Twice, you referred to me as ‘love’,” Yugi explained as his heart raced. “And I was wondering if you, that is, are you-“

“I am.”

Yugi stared at him as Yami pressed on saying, “I’m in love with you, Yugi. I’ve been in love with you for a while.” Not sure what else to say, Yami added sleepily, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” Yugi beamed back at him, “and if you don’t mind, I love you too.”

Yami chuckled lightly, and leaned in closer whispering, “I don’t mind at all,” and sweetly kissed Yugi’s lips.

Yugi groaned as the tentacles held him tight as Yami pressed his clothed groin against his naked one. Yugi gripped the front of Yami’s vest as the tentacles around his legs lifted them off the bed. They made out with each other as more tentacles came out of the darkness. Some went around Yami’s waist to remove the pants he still had on, while two more went to Yugi.

He gasped into Yami’s mouth when he felt something slick circling the tight ring between his ass cheeks. It circled, then slipped in slowly stretching him. Yami had no idea what was happening as he rubbed his now bare cock against Yugi’s as he marked his shoulders with love bites. Yugi bucked against Yami as the tentacle filled, and fucked his rear.

Another tentacle came, and wrapped around both their cocks and started to stroke them both. Each time they came close to coming, the appendage stopped, and waited before starting again.

“Yami,” Yugi cried, “please, get inside me, and finish this! I can’t take it anymore. Please.”

Yami nodded, and shifted back to slide out of the tentacle’s hold. He then felt something guiding him into Yugi as his legs were lifted up higher, and spread further apart. Yami groaned at the wonderful feeling that came with joining with Yugi, and pushed forward till he reached the hilt.

Yugi let out a guttural groan, as he squeeze himself around Yami, making him toss back his head. Their eyes meet, and Yami lean over Yugi, planting his hand on either side of his head. He waited till Yugi nodded his head before thrusting into him. Yami was too lost in the heat of pleasure to notice that something was amiss.

Yugi was also too far gone as he took Yami’s rough pounding. The chains swinged around like crazy, causing the clamps to tug at Yugi’s nipples. The sensations driven into him made Yugi buck his hips as much as the tentacles allowed him back onto Yami. Somewhere in the madness, the chain linking the cuffs on his hands broke, and Yugi had his arm around Yami’s shoulders as they came closer to their end.

“You’re mine Yugi!” Yami huffed, as he thrusted hard. “Fucking mine! Say it!”

“I’m yours! All yours!” Yugi cried out. He was sure he was losing his mind from the pleasure of being completely dominated by Yami. The heated coil in his belly tighten more and more till he felt ready to burst.

“Yami! I can’t-“

“Me too my love! I-ah!”

They came together in a great crescendo of pleasure with both of them spurting their seed. Yugi tossed back his head, and cried out as Yami lean forward, and grunted while he shot into Yugi. Their body went rigid before relaxing. Yugi sighed as he felt more of Yami’s hot seed filling him, and thought nothing was amiss when the tentacle slipped out of his backend. Yami moved back, and fell to the side panting to catch his breath. One of his arms stayed laying over Yugi’s trembling form.

It took a minute for Yami to control his breathing before he could talk. “Are you alright?” He got out.

Yugi blew out a breathy laugh and rolled over to face him, and cuddled into Yami’s chest. A warm blush heated Yami’s face at the affection being poured into him. “If I would have known I could feel like this,” he sighted into Yami’s chest, “I would have done this a long time ago.”

Yami chuckled with pride. “I told you so.”

He laughed again when Yugi swatted him chest playfully. The darkness faded away, and the room came back into view. Everything was just as it was before the dark power in the pedant took over, except one thing. Yugi sensed that something was different with him. He thought it was merely a side effect of losing his virginity, and ignored it. Later on that night, when he went to shower, he found two things amiss. One, a strange light purple tattoo was printed on his lower abdomen. The second thing made him panic, and shouting for Yami, who burst in the shower fully clothed. Yami knew Yugi’s body almost as well as Yugi did, and could only offer one explanation for the minor change to Yugi’s body. The pendant.

Xxx

“Honestly Yugi, I’m worried that you have are juggling too many things at once. Opening a store, and starting a family at the same time, it’s too much for any person.”

Yugi smiled at his grandfather, who was seated at the kitchen table. He was making tea for them in the new kitchen and took the two mugs over to the table. “Don’t worry grandpa,” he said setting a mug in front of the old man. “Yami and I have it all figured out.”

“Hump, he’s not being overbearing, or putting too much pressure on you?”

“No, and I told you already that he has changed. He hasn’t been a bully since my first year of high school. We’re really happy together.”

His grandfather relaxed, and gave Yugi a remorseful look. “So long as you’re happy, my boy. You, and my great-grandchild.”

Tears stung at Yugi’s eyes, as a sense of longing filled him. “I really wish you were here.”

“But I am my boy,” His grandfather said with a calm smile. “I’m always with you, and I am so proud of you, and I suppose I’m proud of my son in-law as well.”

Yugi laughed as he rubbed at one of his eyes. A sound then began to float into the room above them, and they both understand that their time was up. A light shone from behind Yugi’s grandfather and slowly began to fill the room. “Take care of yourself,” he called out as the light swallowed him, “and continue to live as you please.” 

Yugi woke slowly, feeling groggy and exhausted, but the sound of a deep voice singing pulled him out of his sleep. The light from the window in his hospital room blinded him for a moment till he shifted his gaze to the far corner of his room. There Yami sat looking tired, but happy as he held a small bundle in his arms. In his old language, he sang a lullaby to the fussy baby. Yugi heart leap at the sight and stared to capture every detail.

At the end of the lullaby, Yami glanced up and blushed at not realizing that Yugi had been watching him sing. “Did I wake you, my jewel?” He asked in a hush tone.

“No, I was done sleeping. Come over here, I barely got a chance to hold him.”

Yami carefully got up from the plush chair and moved to sit on Yugi’s bed. The hospital they were in happened to be own by a distant relative of Yami’s. They were promised with complete privacy and treated with the best of care money and royalty could ask for. Yugi took the baby he had carried inside him for nine months, and sniffed with a need to cry.

“My love! Are you-“

“I’m fine,” Yugi assured as he ran a hand over his son’s head. “I just never thought I could be so happy. This right here, will be my greatest creation.” He then kiss the top of infante’s head, and held him close.

Yami put a hand over Yugi’s and bent to kiss the same spot on his child. “When we were in school together,” Yami said as he glance up at Yugi, “I told you that I dreamed off traveling the world, and while I do plan to, this is want I really wanted out of my second life. You, and a family.” 

Yugi beamed as the baby cooed in his arms. The time they had spend together wasn’t long, nor was exceedingly short. The time they’ve been together hadn’t truly seen the true roller coaster of what time can do to a relationship, nor would it prepare them. But Yugi knew he had the courage to ride the ups, downs, and the loops the future would throw their way; as did Yami. Few times can it be said that kindness overcame darkness, and out that was born love, and most important, trust. 

“I love you,” Yugi said as the infant fell asleep. “But the next time you want to make a baby, let’s plan it first.”

Yami laughed, then covered his mouth when his son stirred. “It’s a promise, my precious jewel.”

xxxx


End file.
